


Once Upon a Hangover

by loverofallfiction



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Oh My God, Randomness, This story is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverofallfiction/pseuds/loverofallfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and some friends go to the Rabbit Hole for some drinks. The situation takes a wild turn when they wake up, not remembering the night before. And why is Hook wearing a bear suit?<br/>#Hookinabearsuit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Hangover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HookLineSinker5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookLineSinker5/gifts).



> Sorry, this isn’t an update for Through the Centuries, but it is a CS one-shot. This story is for HookLineSinker5  ,who  was really  adamant in getting me to share this fic with everyone. This story came about during a twitter session  between @Britty1911 @K_J_Once @MariaRinieri @hagithequeen @colinodonocute  and myself that had  gotten out of hand and randomly a picture of a guy in a bear suit got thrown in, hence this fic was born.

We have all heard the stories about our heroes' journey to Neverland, Camelot, and the Underworld. Unfortunately, there is one event in our heroes' history that was hidden in time. If asked about said event, they would adamantly refuse to speak about it or deny it ever happened. Well, this was how it happened.

* * *

Emma, Killian, David, and Robin were at the Rabbit Hole for a post-Underworld celebration. Snow was watching Neal, allowing the other heroes a night to themselves. After the first party, which included the entire town, an adult only celebration was way overdue.

Emma's head swayed a little to the music in the bar as she took in the patrons that were there. Bringing her lemon drop to her mouth, she noticed the familiar profile of a thief sitting at the bar. She looked briefly to the direction of her friends, and noticed David, Robin, and Killian were engaged in some sort of conversation that she couldn't follow. The men wouldn't miss her absence if she stopped by to briefly say "Hello" to the thief.

"Hey, Will." Emma greeted.

" 'ello, Sheriff." Will returned the greeting, idly playing with the flask of liquor in his hand.

"How's everything? I haven't seen you around Storybrooke lately." Emma asked.

The simple question caused the thief to flinch briefly. His eyes widened momentarily- akin to a frightened animal about to take flight-before he hardened his gaze.

"Who says I am doing anythin' wrong? You haven't arrested me recently." Will said defensively, bringing his flask of liquor to his mouth.

"It was just a question." Emma deadpanned, watching the thief chugging back his liquor nervously.

The door to the bar chimed and Emma watched Regina walk in with an irritated scowl. By the look on Regina's face, she looked like she was ready to strangle someone.

"Oh, Bloody Hell." Will muttered, escaping from his seat like a bat out of hell and taking cover behind the bar.

Emma wondered what had gotten into the thief but shrugged when she realized that this was Will Scarlet she was dealing with. Whatever he was up to would come to light eventually. Pushing herself from the position on the bar, she made her way to the group that now included the addition of Regina.

"Regina, how are you?" Emma heard Robin great with a surprised tone.

Emma raised an eyebrow because she remembered that Regina was supposed to watch Roland and Henry. If Regina was here, then something was wrong.

"I wish I can say I'm good. I'm afraid something got stolen from me earlier today, and I was looking for the suspect." Regina answered, voice laced with irritation.

"Who will steal something from you, and what was stolen?" Emma frowned, bringing her drink up to her mouth. Emma was starting to become suspicious with the way Will was acting and linking his behavior to Regina's presence.

"A highly illegal substance from the Enchanted Forest. Will Scarlet must have found out about it and stole it." Regina informed with distaste.

"He was just here a minute ago." Emma trailed off, trying to piece together where she last saw him at the bar. She remembered he ran behind it, but he must have made his escape by now.

"Do you need help catching him?" Robin offered, looking at Regina with concern.

"No." Regina dismissed Robin's offer with a wave of her hand. "Enjoy your night. I'll try and find him on my own. I just hope he hasn't sold it yet." She muttered under breath and began to walk away."

" I wonder what that was about?" David hummed, nursing his beer in his hand.

"Well, if Regina said she could handle it, then I believe her. I'm going to get us some drinks." Robin dismissed himself from the group, making his way towards the bar.

Movement in the corner of her eye caught Emma's attention. She saw Will's head shoot up from behind the bar counter, looking around the sea of patrons to see if Regina was around. Seeing that the coast was clear, he made his way towards the door.

"Will!" Emma shouted, making her way towards the thief. If Will possessed something illegal, she wasn't going to let him have the object in his possession.

The thief quickly turned his gaze in Emma's direction. His eyes widened in fear when he realized she was coming after him. His strides broke out into a run as he made his escape out the door.

Emma felt a hand stopping her from chasing after the thief. She looked to see her father grabbing her arm. She looked at him questioningly.

"Shouldn't we-"

"Emma, we spent the last few weeks in the Underworld. Now, we're off duty. You should take this moment to relax." David interrupted her with a heavy sigh.

"Dave's right, love. Who knows when we're going to have another quiet moment like this." Killian agreed, rubbing Emma's back in a comforting manner.

"I agree with both of them. I would have ran after him if I wasn't holding our drinks. Now, here we go." Robin said cheerfully, holding the tray of shots out for them to take.

Emma watched tentatively as David and Killian grabbed the shots. She was still uncomfortable letting Will escape. She let out a heavy sigh as Robin and David gave her an encouraging grin. Of course, Killian waggling his eyebrows at her got her to loosen up and lose her firm resolve.

"I guess you all are right." Emma conceded with a defeated smile, holding her shot out. As soon as everyone clanked their glasses together, they said, "Cheers," throwing their drinks back.

* * *

Emma heard the sounds of chirping before her eyes opened. It was kind of hard to ignore the sound because it seemed to be magnified tenfold. Opening her eyes, it felt like she was staring at the sun. She quickly closed her eyes, feeling the worst migraine she had ever received assault her head.

 _What the hell happened? I feel like I got hit by a bus._ She groaned, rubbing her head. She really didn't know what to call this condition. It definitely wasn't a hangover because this was worse.

She took another risk, reopening her eyes and sitting up. That was a mistake. She felt like she had vertigo. The dizziness made her want to throw up, and her back was killing her. It took a minute for the feeling to pass before she was able to try her initial action. Now that she properly had time to take in her surroundings, she frowned. She was in the middle of the forest. A canopy of trees surrounded her, blocking the sun's rays from shining into the clearing. Her back was also killing her. As she started to rub her back, she paused because it was grainy. Great, last night she got drunk and passed out on the forest floor.

"Snow, you're taking all of the blanket." She heard David mumble some feet from her.

Her eyes darted in his direction. He was sleeping peacefully, but he was also shivering because he was missing a shirt. _Where the hell did his shirt go?_ Emma unconsciously rubbed her arms as the morning air chilled her body.

Emma got up from her position and began to walk the clearing. She wanted to check if Robin and Killian were around. Taking a few steps from David, she recognized the familiar profile of Robin.

Like, David, he was passed out, but his clothes were intact.

"Ten more minutes, Regina." Robin mumbled and began snoring again.

Emma shook her head a little at the ridiculousness of the situation before beginning her search for Killian. Her task was short lived when brown fur caught her eye.

As Emma approached, she noticed that the person was curled up in a ball. Looking at the head, Emma could see the pointy ears and the mouth that served as a visor, but it was unmistakably a bear. Emma could see the familiar scruff of Killian's face under the the visor. His hook was sticking out of the costume. Emma absently ran a hand over her face, wondering what on earth happened last night.

With a sigh, Emma lightly shook her boyfriend's shoulders. "Killian, wake up."

Emma rolled her eyes when Killian rolled on the ground, refusing to get up. She heard him mumble some incoherent words as he was between dream and awake states. Well, if he was going to be stubborn about it, she was just going to shake him harder. With a final shake, he shot up.

"Oh, Bloody Hell." He muttered, before bringing a hand to his face to cover his eyes. "Emma, you said the libations were not going to be strong,yet I feel like I drank an entire barrel of rum." He groaned before looking at his body in confusion. "What am I wearing?"

"Yeah, I want to know how you got the bear suit as well." Emma began, but her eyes narrowed. Every time, he brought the bear hand to his face it left a pink residue on it. "What did you just smear on your face?" Emma stated, but couldn't help but look at Killian in disgust.

"I don't know." Killian looked at his hand in confusion before giving his hand a tentative sniff. His faced scrunched up in confusion as he tried to determine the mystery substance." It smells like vanilla."

Emma crouched down and looked at the suit. The whole right hand with his good hand was covered in the pink residue. She pinched some of the caked up residue between her fingers, and it had the familiar texture of icing. Emma wasn't going to sample it because it was covered in dirt.

"It's all over this thing. That's kind of disgusting. " Emma admitted, helping him to his feet. "Let's get you out of this." Emma walked behind Killian and pulled down the zipper of the suit.

Luckily, Killian was clothed, but it was a miracle that he didn't burn up in the suit.

"Emma, Killian, take it back to your room. You both are being way too loud." David chided with a groan.

"It's kind of hard to do that when we're in the middle of the forest." Emma said amused.

"Damn. What was in those drinks?" Robin groaned, rubbing his face as he sat up.

"Wait, what?" David shot up at Robin's comment before covering his whole face in his hands. "Ugh." He began before looking at his chest. "Where did my shirt go?"

"Here you go. This should cover your dignity, mate." Robin said, throwing his jacket at David.

Now, that everyone was awake, it was the perfect time to get answers.

"Does anyone remember what happened last night?" Emma asked, her tone hopeful.

"All I remember was that we just had some drinks. How did we end up here?" Robin asked.

"I'm afraid I don't remember anything as well." Killian admitted, running his good hand through his hair in frustration.

An idea suddenly came to her mind. Pulling out her phone, Emma tried to click on the home button to turn on her phone, but the darn thing wouldn't turn on.

"My phone's dead. How about we go to the station and charge it to try and piece together what happened? Maybe we took some pictures?" Emma offered with a shrug.

"That is a good idea. Going to town would be the perfect place to start." David agreed.

* * *

It didn't take the group long to reach the town. Although, they were getting some wary looks because of their unkempt appearance. Emma almost bumped into David's back when he stopped abruptly.

His eyes were narrowed when he stared at the power lines. **"** There are arrows in the transformer. Why are there arrows in the transformer?" He asked.

No one else had time to comment because they could hear a woman yelling angrily at them. All four of them turned their heads in the direction of the sound, and they could see Granny making her way swiftly in their direction.

"Robin, all of the food is ruined because you thought the transformers were flying monkeys last night and took out half of the block's power." Granny chastised, anger laced in her tone.

Robin's eyes widened at the accusation as he looked in the direction of the transformer again, to check the validity of her statement. He blew out a frustrated breath, looking at the older woman apologetically.

"Sorry, mam. I don't know what had gotten into me. I swear I will make this up to you. Regina is going to kill me." He apologized, running a hand through his hair in disbelief. He paused for a second before his eyes narrowed in a glare. "Wait a minute. Will. The thief caused enough trouble. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind." Robin said darkly, clenching his hands at his sides.

The group parted to allow Robin to briskly walk past their direction.

"Well, it looks like we just lost Robin." Emma commented, watching Robin's retreating back become smaller the further he was from them.

"Well, I think it is best to continue our original course of action." Killian stated with a smirk that didn't quite reach his eyes.

David and Emma shared Killian's sentiment. If Robin attacked transformers, who knows what else they did. Both father and daughter could only nod in agreement. At their approval, Killian led them to the sheriff's station.

* * *

After they reached the office, Emma and David immediately went to their desks for their respective chargers. They had just barely hooked up their phones to their chargers, before the door to the sheriff's office slammed open.

David's hand immediately reached for his gun at his side, and Emma lifted up her hand to ready her magic but relaxed when they realized that Jefferson walked through the door.

The man looked stressed and had dark circles under his eyes as though he hadn't slept all night.

"Jefferson, are you alright?" David was the first to comment on his appearance.

"Emma-" The man began before his eyes became filled with rage when Killian walked into the door, wiping his face with a towel after cleaning his face of the pink residue.

"You have some nerve to show up in town after what you did last night." Jefferson pointed an accusatory finger at Killian.

Killian gave Emma and David an exasperated look at the accusation. Emma sighed, realizing that Jefferson was mad about last night. They were about to get another piece of the puzzle to what happened to them.

"Whoa, Jefferson, calm down. I'm sure we have a rational explanation for last night. " Emma tried to console the former portal jumper.

"Really, can you explain this then?" Jefferson snarked, pulling out a camcorder.

He gave Emma a knowing look before placing the object in her hand. He stepped away to allow Killian and David to surround Emma to watch the tiny screen. Emma shrugged at David and pressed the play button.

_The incandescent lamps illuminated the pool area. Presents were piled on a table to the left, and food was piled on the other table across from it. The bottom right corner of the screen showed the time to be 9:30 pm._

_"_ _Okay, everyone." Jefferson began. His voice was prominent, indicating he was the person recording the video. "It's time for Grace to blow out the candles, but first let's sing!" He instructed cheerfully, bringing the camcorder around to document how many attendees were around at the party. There were roughly twenty people present._

_After Jefferson's countdown, everyone began to sing at once._

_"_ _Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Grace-"_

_A loud crashing noise caused everyone present to stop singing. Another crash was heard and Jefferson directed the camera to the direction of the house behind him. On the ground was a broken pot with flowers._

_"_ _What is going on? " A guest commented beside Jefferson._

_"_ _What is Hook doing?" Jefferson stated, disbelief laced in his tone._

Emma, Killian, and David gasped when they saw a familiar face wearing a bear suit. Emma, David, and Killian were able to share a shocked glance before the video continued.

_"_ _Isn't that the bear suit you wore on Halloween?"_

_"_ _Yeah, but it was in my closet." Jefferson admitted._

_Killian waved his hooked hand with the hook poking through the suit at the crowd. His eyes squinted at the drapes before he tugged at them with his good hand, testing the durability. He frowned at the object he was holding for some reason before letting it go with a shrug. He moved away from the drapes. He made it appear like he was going to leave before he suddenly jumped._

_"_ _Oh, God. This idiot is going to get himself killed." Jefferson yelled over the crowd's gasp._

_Killian was free falling to the ground, loudly humming the Pirates of the Caribbean theme song as he descended to the ground. He looked like he was going to hit the ground but his hook caught on a retractable awning. The momentum of the fall still caused his hook to tear the awning as he moved towards the ground. Hook's humming became louder as sounds of ripping could be heard._

_"_ _He's destroying your awning."_

_"_ _Hook, what's gotten into you?" Jefferson chided after Killian landed perfectly on the ground._

_Killian smiled goofily at Jefferson, ignoring his question as he looked around the area for something. His movements were uncoordinated as he staggered around the pool area. As he approached the cake table, a huge grin broke out on his face._

_"_ _Oi, Robin, I found cake! With my one hand, and now I have it all to meself." Killian yelled, bending over and laughing uncontrollably at some sort of private joke._

_"_ _What the hell is wrong with him?" Someone commented._

_"_ _I don't know, but can you watch the kids so I can take him to Emma?" Jefferson asked, his voice filled with concern._

_Jefferson's question was never answered because Killian had begun to speak._

_"_ _Grace? Who is Grace?" Killian looked around the pool area, his eyes slightly glazed over. No one answered him because they were still shocked by Killian's entrance._

_"_ _Happy birthday, lass." Killian said before_ _he_ _started digging into the cake with his good hand. The display was kind of disgusting because he was using his good hand that was covered by the costume to shove cake into his mouth._

_"_ _My cake!" Grace began, trying to choke back a sob. "Daddy, please make him stop. He is eating my cake."_

_At this point the camcorder started to shake, most likely because of Jefferson's rage at seeing Killian demolishing the birthday cake. Suddenly, the camera dropped to the ground._

_"_ _Jones, come back here. I am going to kill you!"_

Jefferson's angry voice and his feet running after Killian was the last recording before it cut off.

"You ruined my daughter's birthday." Jefferson reminded, throwing a murderous glare in Killian's direction.

Killian looked ashamed of himself, and Emma had to run a hand on his back to comfort him.

"I apologize, mate, but I wasn't really myself last night." Killian said sincerely.

"That's no excuse." Jefferson dismissed his apology.

Emma stepped forward, slightly irritated. First Robin and now Killian, this whole entire situation was crazy. Hell, this was the beginning of their night. The rest of the night was unaccounted for. They needed to make Jefferson understand they meant no harm before they made it up to him,

"I know it's hard to believe, but we all don't remember what happened last night. We had some drinks and then we woke up in the middle of the forest. If Hook did that to you, who knows what else we did last night."

"It's hard for me to overlook this fact, but I believe you for now, Sheriff." Jefferson conceded a little before redirecting his glare to Killian. "You owe me big time, Hook. You're going to make it up to my daughter."

"I know. The last thing I wanted to do was to break a young lass's heart." Killian admitted.

After accepting Killian's apology with a nod, Jefferson walked out of the door.

Emma really didn't have time to breath before David groaned.

"Oh, no." David muttered under his breath as he stared at an object in his hand with apprehension.

"What's wrong?" Emma approached her father.

"It appears that we thought we could take on the residents of Camelot." Killian shook his head in disbelief.

"Are you saying that this crest belongs to Arthur?" Emma couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh.

The last time Emma saw the faux king was when she taunted him with Excalibur. If what Killian did was bad, she could only imagine what they did to the people of Camelot. Since Arthur had a poor opinion of them already, she suspected that he would be overjoyed to see them.

"Yes, this was in my back pocket." David confirmed.

"Well, let's see what happened." Emma said with a sigh.

* * *

The closer the trio made their way to the Camelot portion of Storybrooke. Emma couldn't help but wince. Swords were stuck in the ground with pots on top. Helmets were filled with dirt on the ground. There were clothes strewn about on the trees. What was inscribed on the trees was interesting. Things like _Arthur is tiny_ and _Arthur is King of what_? were on some. And the one that was awful was _Excalibur wasn't the only thing of Arthur's broken, if you know what I mean. Ask Guinevere._ Yeah, Emma was pretty sure Arthur was going to be overjoyed to see them.

 _Speak of the devil._ Emma closed her eyes in frustration before she directed her tired gaze to the direction of the sound of clanking metal. Arthur was making his way in their direction, his gaze murderous.

"You all have some nerve returning here after what happened last night. I tell you this warrants a duel!" He pulled out his sword for emphasis, before continuing his rant. "Also, three of our chickens are unaccounted for. We think that your trickery ran them off."

Really, he was mad about chickens? Emma had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. The king's priorities were weird. Arthur's voice broke Emma from her thoughts.

"How could you do this, David? I thought we were best of friends in Camelot." Arthur said with the most disappointed voice he could muster before looking at the ground.

Emma had to raise an eyebrow at the unexpected mood swing. This king was something else.

"Our noble steeds are ruined. No amount of washing could get the paint off them or the plastered horns." Arthur added.

The trio turned to the direction Arthur was pointing. Killian muttered a curse under his breath ,and David let out a sound like cough masking a laugh. The sight was somewhat comical to see. The horses had horns plastered on their heads, and each had a harness with the name _Charlie_ written on them. Arthur continued to talk before the trio could make a comment.

" We tried stopping you all, but you yelled to catch you at the Candy Mountain. Come to find out there is no Candy Mountain." Arthur finished in an exasperated tone.

David snorted at the reference. Killian looked confused. Emma had to fight back a laugh as she muttered, "Charlie the Unicorn great."

All four of them really let their imaginations run rampant in Camelot. They really did a number to the people here. Emma really hoped that this was the last of their visits.

"Look, we'll come back, clean, and return with your chickens. We didn't mean to cause you any harm." David tried to console the insecure king.

"I guess I can overlook this event, if you help us clean up and bring back the chickens. We need them for our annual chicken kicking contest." Arthur smiled, accepting the apology.

"Fine, we'll bring them back as soon as we can." David commented, his tone wary.

Emma frowned at the reference because it sounded like it shared a similar element to a game Henry once showed her.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say Henry introduced Arthur to Fable." Emma voiced her thought out loud as the three of them began to put distance between them and Arthur.

"Bloody Hell, these games in Camelot are pretty barbaric." Killian stated, appalled.

* * *

Eventually, the three of them made their way back to the sheriff's station, trying to decide their next course of action.

"Okay, we need to find out where these chickens have run off to. Any suggestions?" David said to help them troubleshoot.

"We can split up and cover more ground." Killian suggested.

Emma let out a heavy sigh, glancing at her phone since the first time she charged it. Her eyes widened when she saw she had a missed text from Gold that was sent to her six hours ago. She silently prayed before she opened it. She hoped that he was only texting her about wanting to see Henry.

Alas, she wasn't so lucky. The text read, _I don't care if you are busy. Stop by my shop. Now._

"Oh, No." Emma groaned, rubbing her eyes in frustration.

"What's wrong, Emma." She could hear the concern in David's voice from the corner he was standing.

"That was a text from Gold. It looks like we visited his shop last night." Emma informed, her tone filled with apprehension.

"The Dark One got what was coming to him, I say. I would be a tad disappointed if we left him unscathed." Killian said jovially.

"Haha. You say that now, but who knows what he will do to us, once we get there. Let's get this over with. It isn't good to keep him waiting." Emma said, removing herself from her chair.

She didn't bother to look behind her as Killian and David silently followed her to Gold's shop.

* * *

Emma had to admit out of all the awkward situations she had been in, the one she was currently in took the cake. As soon as the three of them entered _Gold's Pawn Shop_ , they entered into an impromptu staring contest with the Dark One. She didn't know whether Gold was trying to unnerve them on purpose or waiting for them to speak. The shop itself was a disaster. There were feathers everywhere, and it looked like a bunch of pigeons decided to nest because of the poop. The furniture was stacked in every direction. Well, they didn't have to wait for long because Gold decided to break the awkward silence.

"Ms. Swan, care to tell me how I ended up with a magical cuff on my arm, and why my shop was ransacked?" Rumple was staring at the three of them unamused, leaning his body weight on his cane.

"How did you know I did this?" Emma asked, taken aback.

Gold gestured to a piece of paper that was lying on the counter. Emma slowly walked up to it and picked it up. The writing looked like it belonged to a five-year-old. Emma's eyes quickly darted to the cuff on Rumple's arm before she began to interpret the note.

_Gold,_

_I thought your shop could use a little remodeling. You always seem so stiff so I invented a game for you called "Find the chickens!" There are 4 of them, and your task is to find them without magic. Have fun!_

_-Emma_

"Oh." Emma said simply. She didn't see this coming. She had a feeling she had a role to play in the Camelot scenario, but she never would have thought she would attempt to prank the Dark One.

"Yes, "Oh." Rumple confirmed before rolling his eyes at her lack of speech. "After having a hard time interpreting your atrocious handwriting, I spent all morning trying to find the third chicken. I have found numbers one, two, and four already."

"We had a couple of drinks last night and don't know how this all happened." Emma explained, realizing there was never a number three chicken. It was best to hurry up and pacify the Dark One.

"Well, how you irresponsibly spend your time isn't my problem. This isn't an excuse for ransacking my shop or putting a cuff on me. It appears that you hid everything magical that could potentially take this thing off." Rumple scoffed.

"Let me correct this." Emma pleaded, looking at him hopefully.

At his nod, she summoned a leftover potion that she made and put it on the cuff, releasing him from his handicap. Emma moved to clean the shop by magic with a wave of her hand, but nothing happened.

Emma turned around to the source of her interference.

"Gold, what are you doing?" Emma asked.

"Crocodile, what sort of game are you playing?!" Killian yelled, his tone dangerous, moving to Emma's defense.

"Emma will clean my shop, but she is going to do it without magic. " Rumple informed.

Emma nodded in Killian's direction to stop his advancement in Gold's direction. She understood that Gold wanted to get even with her for ruining his shop.

"I guess that is fair. I'll just need to tell Henry, and I will be back by later." Emma agreed.

"Very well. Don't do this again in the future. I won't be forgiving next time." Rumple dismissed the trio with a wave of his hand.

* * *

The door to the pawn shop chimed behind them as they made their way out. They all let out relieved breaths as the confrontation with Gold went better than they thought. The sound of Emma's phone broke them out of their thoughts.

Emma frowned when she saw a text from Regina.

It read, _Stop by my office._

"Really?" Emma ran a hand through her hair in frustration. Emma hoped that Regina wanted to only check on Robin. She didn't know how much more news she could take.

"That was a text from Regina." Emma informed the group when she met their concerned eyes.

"Oh, Bloody Hell. Was there a place that we didn't visit last night?" Killian sassed.

"I don't know. I'm just ready to put this day behind us and never speak about it again." Emma shook her head before making her way to Regina's office.

* * *

"Regina." Emma greeted her friend.

"Well, it seems like you four were busy last night." The mayor observed, her eyes darting to the three of them, taking in their appearance.

"My faculties may be failing me, but I'm pretty sure I am awake enough to know there are three of us here." Killian challenged the former queen's statement.

"Robin stopped by earlier and told me about the transformer incident. He is currently helping with the repairs of every transformer he shot a hole in." Regina informed the group, interlocking her fingers on her desk in front of her.

Emma noticed that Regina's grey curtains were charred as though there were on fire.

"What happened to your curtains, Regina?" Emma asked after she couldn't contain her curiosity.

"Well, I was hoping you would tell me, Emma." Regina stated with a raised eyebrow.

Emma looked at her in confusion before the mayor slid a torn piece of paper across the desk towards Emma. Emma didn't have to pick it up to read it because it was written obnoxiously big.

_Regina,_

_I never liked the fact that your curtains are too dark, so I got rid of them._

_-Emma_

"Not here too." Emma groaned.

"I also hear that you did a number on Gold's shop as well. Charming antagonized our Camelot guests. Lastly, the Captain Jack Sparrow wannabe scarred a bunch of ten year olds for life by crashing a birthday party in a bear suit. I'm afraid what you four experienced was the effects of ambrosia." Regina said with distaste.

"Ambrosia?" Emma asked, her tone laced with confusion.

"Sometimes, I forget that you weren't born here, Emma. Enchanted Forest lingo just blow over your head doesn't it? Anyways, ambrosia is the slang term for a very potent potion."

"Just think of it as every single drug, such as meth, ecstasy, marijuana, combined. It made the user's behavior so erratic, we had to ban it in our kingdoms." David recalled."

"If I recall, it sold for as much as five hundred gold pieces a vial." Killian agreed with David's assessment.

"So, we got extremely high?" Emma reasoned.

Emma couldn't help but let out a scoff. Their behavior last night was attributed to a potion. It couldn't be that simple.

"It appears so. Well, I can't really fault you all for what happened, but I can't overlook your actions either. So, what I have to do is assign you all community service to the individuals you faulted." Regina admitted.

"It's fair. I'm glad no one really got hurt. " Emma agreed.

Emma was going to offer her help regardless. Regina didn't have to suggest it.

"It's a miracle I would say, especially around those two." Regina agreed, pointing in Killian's and David's direction for emphasis.

"Hey-"

Emma interrupted both Killian's and David's protests by linking one of their arms in each of her own, guiding them out of the door.

"Anyways, thanks for letting us know what happened. We better get going." Emma yelled at Regina over her shoulder, ignoring the grumblings of the two men beside her.

* * *

"I still want to know how the ambrosia got into our drinks." David said as they walked out of the town hall.

Emma had her suspicion to how the ambrosia got into their drinks, but she didn't know for sure. Luckily, she didn't have to make any assumptions; because the man in question was sitting on a bench in front of them.

"It looks like we're about to get our answer." Emma said as she quickly walked forward. David and Killian had to briskly walk to catch up to her.

"Will, you poured the ambrosia in the liquor didn't you?" Emma accused the thief.

The thief lazily looked in Emma's direction, bringing his flask to his mouth.

"I couldn't bleedin' well have it on me. The queen would have killed me if she found it." He said as though it was the most logical thing for him to do at the time.

Emma had to fight back from strangling the man, but he continued to talk.

"Now that the queen didn't kill ya, how about a drink for not ratting me out?" He asked, holding out his flask in a gesture of good will.

Emma, David, and Killian each shared a look of apprehension before shaking their heads vigorously at the suggestion.

"No, thanks. I think we will pass, and let's agree to never speak of this ever again." Emma offered.

"Agreed." The four of them agreed and went their separate ways in Storybrooke, not knowing that this story was read by those who knew where to look.

**The End**

* * *

The Killian banter with Robin about the cake came from HookLineSinker5's Piece of Cake err Pie one-shot which was somewhat inspiring with writing the birthday portion of this story.


End file.
